the new avatar
by beadlesgirl
Summary: This story is About a girl whos the Avatar and she doesnt even relise it. she is the last water earth fire and air bender left. or so she thinks. she quickly meets this boy names Aang in her new foster home where she flls in lve with him and she then relises he was related to Avatar Korra.
1. The Beginning

The New Avatar.

Hi my name is April. And apparently I'm very important to the World.

I live with my Foster Family. They have no Idea that I'm one of the Last ever Benders.

I'm able to Bend Water. I'm Afraid that if I tell People they'll call me a Freak.

So I keep my Special Talent a Secret to the World.

This is the Story. Of the forgotten Avatar.

Chapter One.

I woke up one Morning. Uhh I mutter to Myself. It was my first day of school in my new Foster home.

In all my life I've lived in fifteen foster homes. I'm Thirteen By the Way.

My Mother and Father were killed in a Car Crash when I was Seven Months Old.

So I live with my New Foster Parents. The Petersons.

In this Household there also. Serenity, Patrica, .Sarah and Jamie.

I Share a Room with Patricia. So were kind of friends.

Aang and Luke are Twin Brothers. And Sarah's there Little Sister.

I'm like in Love with Aang. But I could never ever tell him that. I would embarrass myself way too much.

Anyways Sarah and Jamie is a Couple. And Luke and Patricia is a Couple. That just leaves. Aang Serenity and I.

Which is really awkward? I'm so scared that and Aang and Serenity will start to go out. Then I will be all alone.

I get up and get Dressed Into the Uniform of the School. It was actually quite Pretty. It had a Navy Skirt Back Tights and a Navy jumper.

I got dressed and Tide My Hair into a High Ponytail. And made my way downstairs

Morning I say to everyone. Morning they all reply.

After Breakfast we head off to get our bus to school.

Nervous. Aang asks me.

Very. I reply.

We get to the bus stop and girls are all over Aang.

I start to feel really awkward.

The bus comes and Aang sits beside me.

The bus pulls up outside of the school. And that's when she my Aunt came.

**And that's a rap for Chapeter one. Ill try my hardest to update soon. Please leave a review on what ou would like to happen.**


	2. The Revenge

Chapter Two.

I froze when I saw my Aunt. What the Hell did she want?

I got off the bus and tried to just run into school before she saw me.

But I was too Late as soon as I got off the Bus she grabbed my arm.

Owe your hurting me I tell her. Good she Replies.

What do you want I snap at her. I'm your legal Guardian. You belong to me she tells me.

I don't belong to anyone I tell her. No you do because you belong to me.

She smiles at me. My social worker would never let you take me I smile at her.

That's why we're getting you a New Social Worker she smiles.

No I don't want a New one. Grace is fine as my Social Worker.

See you after school she smiles and leaves.

I start shivering in Fear. And hold back a scream when I feel someone's hand on my arm.

Are you okay? Aang asks me.

Ya I'm fine I smile at him. Just some crazy family member that wants me back.

That's great news he tells me.

No its not I shake my head. She and her husband hate me. When I was younger I lived with them until I was five. Her husband used to hit me and she wouldn't do a thing. And when I went into school with bruises they called Social services and they went to Prison. But now they're back out.

And they want revenge on me I stutter.

**Okay guys sorry it's a short chapter but I'm sick so I can't think great today. But I'll try my hardest to update soon.**


	3. The Truth Reveals itself

Chapter Three

We walked into the School and as soon as the last Bell went I Bolted out of the Building after getting my Books for Homework. Before I left the Gates I checked my Surrounding's. No one was waiting for me. I checked one more Time before going over to the bus stop near the School. Once I got there I tried to relax myself. But that's when I heard the horn of a car it stopped tight in front of me where the bus was supposed to go. And my aunt and uncle were in it. Now come with us April. My aunt told me. I shake my head. N No I stutter. Excuse me she says getting out of the car. I stand up straight. Okay Aril time to be brave I tell myself. I said No I tell her. With that she slaps me hard across the Face. I clutch my Face. You Bitch I say to her. Bute your tongue she snaps at me. No I nearly yell. I'm sick and tired of you thinking that you own me. And you don't just because my parents dies doesn't give you me. I'm my own person. No one owns me. But me I say bravely.

I didn't kill you obnoxious mother for nothing my aunt whispers into my ear. I freeze in my Place. Yo you killed her I Whisper Shocked.

Yes because she didn't deserve a daughter I did she tells me. Now get in the damn car before I drag you by the Hair into it she tells me.

And that when everything goes dark after I hear a loud scream.


	4. The Spirit world

Chapter Four.

I Feel myself fall to the ground.

What the hell had just happened I ask myself.]

Everything was dark.

I couldn't move nor see.

I was very frightened.

Maybe I could finally be reunited with my parents.

I really just wanted to Die.

But then everything wasn't dark.

I was In a world.

Where I was a spirit.

I looked around where the hell was i.

I ask myself.

I look around and someone comes over to me.

Hello April the man says to me.

My Name is Aang.

I look at him.

I have a friend named Aang I tell him.

Please don't hurt me I ask him.

Don't worry I'm here to help you he tells me.

I don't know if I should trust you or not I say to him.

We don't have much tie he tells me.

But I need you to know something because we don't have much time he tells me.

I nod my head at him.

April you are the new avatar.

And that's when I went back to the real world.

I was in a hospital bed.

Was that a dream?

Or was it real I ask myself.

**Okay so that's a rap for this chapter. Please review on what you think should happen.**


	5. The Awakening

Chapter Five.

April your Awake. I hear someone say.

I turn to see my Aunt.

WA what are you doing here? I ask her.

I'm here to take you home with us. The paperwork is all signed. She smiles.

I'm not going anywhere with you. I tell her.

You'll do as I say you ungrateful little brat. She says to me.

I flinch.

Fine. I say nodding. I'll go with you.

Good she says.

You'll be staying in the same School. She tells me.

Oh joy I say. Pretending to hate the idea.

Oh just stop Complaining. She snaps at me.

Right sorry. I apologize.

It's fine now get out of bed and lets go to your new home. She smirks at me.

I get up hurting. What had happened when I had passed out. Was that really just a dream. Or was it real.

I sigh. This was going to be confusing me for weeks.

But then everything will go away.

I'll just stop caring like before.

This was my new/old life.

It was going to be horrible.

Once again my life is horrible.

No one loves or likes me.

I'm just a outcast.

Unless that dream actually meant something.

My voice in my head tells me.

But dreams just don't mean anything I think back.

Dreams always mean something it reply's.

We get to my Aunts car. I get into the back seat not wanting to sit beside her.

We get to a very Fancy House.

Wait we live here. I ask her.

Your uncle and I do.

You live there she points to a big shed.

So I have to live in a shed when you live in a huge house. I ask her.

She nods. Now go unpack. She tells me opening the boot f he car and taking out my suitcase with my belongings.

I head over to the shed.

I go inside. It was a dark place.

Somewhere I fitted in perfectly.

I put away my things and lay on the very small bed in the corner.

And soon fell asleep.

**What did you guys think of that chapter? Please send me some info on who you like best. Or what you think should happen.**

**Love **

**April.**


End file.
